The present invention relates to a harness for breathing apparatus, in particular, a harness for breathing apparatus having a structural support member comprising guide channels for flexible conduits.
Self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) harnesses comprise a structural support member in the form of a back plate (or back frame), a pair of shoulder straps and a waist belt. The back plate is provided with a valve towards the lower end and a retaining strap. In use, a cylinder of breathable gas is attached to the valve and is secured to the back plate by means of the retaining strap. A number of flexible hoses extend from the valve to the shoulder straps so that breathing apparatus worn by the user may be conveniently connected thereto.
It is known to provide channels on the back plate for guiding the flexible hoses from the valve to the shoulder strap. The positions of these channels usually determine which of the shoulder straps the hoses are positioned on. However, individual users, or groups of users, have different preferences as to where the hoses are positioned.
For example, certain fire-fighting brigades specify that all of the hoses must be worn on the left shoulder strap whilst other brigades specify that the hoses must be worn on the right shoulder strap. Further, an individual may prefer to have one of the hoses on the left shoulder and another on the right.
In order to accommodate individual users', or groups of users', preferences, either differently configured back plates must be produced, which is expensive, or the hoses must be routed out of the guide channels, which can result in the hoses presenting a snagging risk.
It is therefore desirable to provide a versatile back plate.